


Psychotic

by bili_bili



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Fear, First Meetings, Online Relationships, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: {COMPLETED}Jennie, previously known as Jaeni, has a psychotic stalker, and has for a while, now this stalker, that calls herself ‘PH’ is making threats about Jennie’s online girlfriend, Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Chaelisa - bestfriends, Chaenni, Jensoo - best friends, Lisoo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my late nights unable to sleep, feeling like someone is watching me, I'm prolly just being paranoid.

Jaeni glanced around as she exited the school and started her walk home, paranoid ever since she’d received a private message from someone on her Instagram account of her in places she’d been moments before the pictures had been sent.

In other words, she’s being stalked, by some unknown person, they keep sending from different accounts, but always include the initials ‘PH’ at the end of each message, identifying themselves.

Her phone pinged and she pulled out her phone to see a private message on instagram, from her girlfriend, Chaeyoung, and she smiled instantly, responding then putting her phone away, only to take it back out to find a picture of her smiling at her phone, from a few seconds ago.

_ They’re following me again.  _ She thought, taking a quick glance around her, and rushed the rest of the way back to her apartment, where she headed straight to her bedroom, where she quickly changed into her bed clothes and climbed into bed.

Soon after receiving another message, from yet another account, of another picture of her, she was half naked, and looking toward her mirror, her eyes widened as she looked around, noticing her slightly parted curtains.

She got up quickly and closed them, but then realized, her mirror was on the wall with the window, and she could see the mirror in the picture,  _ This person either is or was in my apartment!  _

Her eyes widened as she rushed from her room and locked herself in her bathroom, knowing there were no windows, she took sharp panicked breaths, and jumped when her phone pinged again, this time a picture showing her closing her curtains, with the message, “haha you thought I was outside your window? You’re on the seventh story, I’m not that much of an idiot! PH”

She tried to calm herself down, but the thought that there was someone stalking her, and that they were in her apartment, scared her, she almost decided, she was going to move and change her name so this girl couldn’t find her, but she knew the girl would.

There was a demanding knock on the bathroom door, the same time a message popped up, “Let me in. I want to claim what’s mine. PH” with an image of her terrified face as she closed the bathroom door.

Jaeni made no move, and another message came in, “I can stay here as long as I need to, you’re gonna need to leave eventually. PH”

Still Jaeni made no move to respond or open the door, eventually morning came and she stayed locked in her bathroom, until a message from her stalker came, “You ran out of time, someone’s here, so I have to leave, but I’ll be back, hope I don’t keep you waiting! PH”

Jaeni sighed relieved, but still made no move to open the door, until she heard her best friend, Jisoo, call out to her then heard someone knock lightly on the bathroom door, “Nini? You in there?”

Jaeni opened the door and was met with a smiling Jisoo, “How are you doing?” 

“Could be better.” Jaeni yawned.

“Were you in there all night?”

Jaeni nodded, “This PH came into my apartment and took more pictures of me, she was standing at my bathroom door all night.”

“God that’s... creepy. I really think it’s time to go to the police, Jaenie, this PH is really getting out of hand.”

“I’m thinking of moving in with Chaeyoung, and transferring schools to over there.”

“You should, I’ll transfer as well, maybe then finally we can get away from this PH psycho.”

Jaeni smiled, “I’ll talk to Chaeyoung about it.”

“And I’ll get our transfer forms.”

The girls started their walk to the bus where they would wait for around 15 minutes before they would be on their way to school, two messages came up on Jaeni’s phone, one from Chaeyoung responding, “I’d love it if you'd be able to move in with me, and your friend is welcome as well. I have one extra bedroom, so that can be her’s if you guys would like.”

Jaeni messaged back, “Thank you! We’re withdrawing today, and we should be able to move some time in the next month. Can’t wait to finally meet you.”

Then she checked the other message, it was a picture of her walking out of her apartment with Jisoo, attached was a message, “You’re thinking of leaving me for some girl named Chaeyoung? Go ahead, but don’t worry I will find you wherever you go, you can’t get rid of me for long! PH”

Jaeni shuddered,  _ Hopefully flying from here to Sydney, will be enough to lose this PH for a little while. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh i sowwy, i forgot to updateee

It had been about a month since Chaeyoung had agreed to let Jaeni and Jisoo move in with her, Jaeni receiving many more messages of threats and sometimes sweet things, usually attached with pictures of her, and the occasional one of Jisoo, mostly packing, from PH.

One message from the night before had her more scared than the others, “I will find where you’re going, and where your precious Chaeyoung lives. I’ll get rid of her, then you’ll be mine, no one can have you but  _ m e.  _ PH.”

She’d messaged Chaeyoung soon after, “Pack your things, you need to leave as soon as we get there, we’ll need to leave the country, and please change your name, I’ll tell you why when we meet.”

Chaeyoung had responded a few minutes later, “Okay, I’ll start packing tonight. If it’s okay with you and Jisoo, I’d like to go to Thailand, I have a friend there that is willing to let us move in with her.”

Jaeni sighed as she stood up, then bent down to pick up her last box of things, she was going to donate most of her things, considering she was moving in with Chaeyoung and her friend, so she would have the essentials, all she needed to bring was her clothes.

Jisoo stuck her head through the doorway, “You ready to go?” she asked, holding her bags.

Jaeni nodded, “This is my last box.” she said, walking past Jisoo into the empty living room, where she placed the box on the floor before turning back to her friend.

“Are Min-” she started.

“Shhh!” Jaeni shushed her with wide eyes, “Remember?”

Jisoo looked at her confused then made an ‘O’ face, “Are  _ Lee Know _ and  _ Han _ ready to pick us up?”

Jaeni nodded, “All we gotta do is drop our stuff off then we’re ready to go.”

“Good. Now let’s get all this in the truck.”

~

“I’m glad you’re finally getting away from this ‘PH’ bitch.” Minho said as Jaeni and Jisoo climbed into the backseat of his and Jisung’s rental car, “She’s been terrorizing you guys for way to fucking long.”

Jisung snorted, “You forgot the threatening.”

Minho turned toward Jisung, “Threatening falls under terrorizing.”

“Whatever, lets get them to the airport before they miss their flight.”

Minho started off and Jaeni spoke up, “Thanks again guys, for helping us.”

“No problem Jaeni, you’re our friend, plus, we know you’d do the same for us.”

Jaeni nodded, “We would. But I just hope we didn’t put you in too much financial trouble, the plane tickets were really expensive.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, Cha-”

“Code names, remember.” Jaeni reminded.

“We’re in a closed vehicle, we’ll be fine.” Jisung responded.

Jaeni shook her head, “You never know, she installed a microphone in my phone so she could listen in on all my phone calls.” she said, suppressing a shiver, “She could do so many things, we can’t take any risks.”

“She what?!” Jisung exclaimed, “You never told us this!”

“I know. Now use the codenames.”

“We’ll be fine  _ Christ  _ said we could stay with him,  _ Bear _ , and  _ I.N _ if we can’t pay for our own rent.” Minho said, turning onto the highway exit.

“At least you have a backup, how’d it go with the car?” Jisoo said

Jisung shrugged, “Fine, we almost got pulled over because we were driving without a plate, but we made it.”

Jisoo nodded, “That’s good.”

“We’re here.” Minho said, pulling into a parking space and cutting the engine, “Hope this goes well for you.”

Jaeni and Jisoo nodded, grabbing their bags from the back, “Thanks again guys, hope she doesn’t find out you helped us.”

They started walking, “It’d be pretty hard, we used a rental car, so she can’t track the license plate, we used codenames, and you guys are changing your’s, so she can’t use that either, plus we bought the tickets with a new credit card then canceled it afterwards, so again, she can’t use that to track us. Not to mention both me and Ji-  _ Han  _ are wearing sorta disguises right now anyway, we’ll be fine.” Minho reasoned.

“If only I could be as confident as you.” Jaeni said, worrying her lip as they walked through the doors of the airport.

“You worry too much.” Jisung said.

Jisoo turned toward him, “You’d worry just as much as her if you had a stalker like this ‘PH’.”

“You’re probably right, he’d probably worry even more. If that’s even possible.” Minho teased.

“Yah! We all know you’re the most paranoid of all of us here!” Jisung fired back.

“Guys.” Jaeni said quietly.

“Bet?” Minho challenged.

“Guys!” she said louder, grabbing Jisoo’s attention, then they both turned to the two boys.

“Bet.”

“GUYS!” Jisoo practically shouted and they finally shut up and turned toward the other two.

“Yeah?” Minho said.

“She’s here.” Jaeni said, showing her most recent message to the other three, it was a picture of all four of them climbing from the car, with, “You’re smart, but it takes a lot to outsmart me, I’ll find out who your friends are and I  _ will _ use them to get to you, I’ll do  _ whatever _ it takes to finally claim what is _ m i n e _ .”

Each of them suppressed a shudder, “She’s  _ psychotic _ .” Jisung said, staring skeptically at Jaeni’s phone.

“And you’re just realizing this?” Jisoo asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“No, I just didn’t realize she was  _ this  _ bad.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes, “Whatever, we gotta go, or we’ll miss our flight, or risk ‘PH’ finding the time to buy tickets to the same flight as us and following us, again.” she said, grabbing her bag’s handle and nodding to Jaeni.

“I hope to see you guys again sometime.” Jaeni said, smiling at them, “Tell the rest of them I said bye.”

The two nodded, “Will do. And take care of yourself, Jaeni.”

“Of course I will.”

“Later.” Jisoo said simply, waving, before walking away, Jaeni following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly appologize for not updating for so long! Please enjoy this next chapter!!

~*~*~

“She should be here any minute.” Chaeyoung said into the phone, “We’ll be heading straight to the next flight once she gets here.”  
“Why is she having you do this Rosie?” Lisa asked innocently through the phone.  
“I don’t really know everything, but she said something about a stalker. Anyways, she just got here so I gotta go.”  
“Okay, I’ll talk to you when you land.” Lisa slightly chuckled.  
Rose smiled and hung up the call as Jennie walked up to her and showed her a small, genuine smile.  
“We have enough time to buy some snacks before our fight.” Jennie said quietly.  
Rose nodded, then turned to Jisoo, “ I don’t think we’ve met yet.” she said.  
“We haven’t, I’m Jisoo.”  
Rose smiled, “Nice to meet you, Jisoo. I’m Chae-Rose. My name is Rose.”  
They all chuckled and Jisoo smiled at Rose, “We’ll it’s great to meet you ‘My name is Rose’.”  
Rose sighed exasperatedly, and Jisoo laughed loudly, “I know, your name is Rose, Rose.”  
“Is this another ironic teasing?”  
Jisoo smirked, “You’ll never know…”   
“It’s time to board now.” Jennie said quietly, studying the tiles on the floor, as if they were one of the most interesting things she’d seen.  
“Let’s put our masks on now, in case she is here.” Rose said, “I think we’ve given her enough time that if she wanted to, she could catch up by now.”  
Jisoo nodded in agreement, “Good idea.” she said, pulling a white paper mask from her pocket and placing it on her face, Jennie and Rose doing the same.  
Jennie glanced down as her phone went off again, she glanced at it to find yet another message from ‘PH’, “Heading to Korea? It’s not a huge country, I’ll find you, and then I’ll have to punish you.” attached with a plane ticket on the same flight as theirs.  
Jennie tapped Rose on the shoulder, catching her attention, Jisoo turning to them as she started speaking, “When they call our flight, don’t go up, she’s gonna be on that one, so we’ll buy tickets for a later flight.” she whispered, knowing that ‘PH’ could be anywhere in the airport, she hoped the masks and hair and clothing changes would be enough for ‘PH’ to not find them.  
Rose nodded, Jisoo following, “Just hide your tickets, and don’t take off your masks.”  
“Okay.” Jennie said quietly as she folded the ticket and shoved it in her wallet, then looked back up and spotted someone oddly familiar.  
She squinted at them then her eyes widened.  
“Just act like you’re busy but not so busy it’s noticeable, she’s here.” Jennie whispered, looking down at her phone and pretending to text someone.  
Rose and Jisoo pretended to engage in a conversation.  
The person walked to them and pulled off their mask, “Chaeng!” She said, catching Rose’s attention.  
Jennie sighed in relief as the person wasn’t who she thought it was, she missed Jisoo’s slight smirk.  
“Sasa!” Rose exclaimed, “What are you doing here? You said you’d meet us at the airport in Thailand!”  
‘Sasa’ chuckled, “I wanted to surprise you Sie.”  
Rose turned to Jennie, “Jen, this is my best friend, Lisa, she’s gonna let us stay at her apartment in Thailand.”  
Jennie removed her mask and smiled, “Nice to me you Lisa.” She said, “I’m Jennie. Rosie’s girlfriend.”  
Lisa winked, “I know. She won’t stop talking about you, you know.”  
Jisoo laughed, “Neither will Jen.” She said, “Nice to meet you, Lisa, I’m Jisoo.”  
Lisa smiles knowingly at Jisoo, “Nice to meet you Jisoo.”  
“Well, let’s go get more tickets for the next flight to Korea. We’ve hopefully lost her.” Jennie said.  
“Okay.” Lisa siad, “Can we get some snacks as well? I’m hungry after my flights, haha.”  
“Sure.” Jennie said as they started walking.  
“If you want I can go with Jisoo and we can get the snacks, I’m sure she knows what you like, and I know what Sie likes, so I’m sure we could manage.”  
Rose smiled, “Sure, we’ll meet you back at the boarding gate.”   
Lisa nodded and grabbed Jisoo’s arm starting to lead her away as she shouted back,  
“Kk! See you there Chaengie and Nini!”  
As soon as Rose and Jennie we’re out of her sight, she turned to Jisoo and smiled, “You’ve done well, leading me here. She still has no idea who I actually am right?” She asked.  
Jisoo nodded, “She’s never realized, even when I was pounding on her door while you sent the messages. She still has full trust in me.”  
Lisa smirked, then quickly pecked Jisoo’s lips, “Good, everything is going along with our plan. Soon everything will be in place.”  
Jisoo smiled a intertwined her hand with Lisa’s, “Chaeyoung obviously still trusts you with her everything.” She said, leading Lisa toward the snack shop not to far from where they were standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get on my account much, cuz archive is blocked on my home wifi :(   
> So if you guys would like regular update, please go check out my Wattpad account!
> 
> Also, I auditioned for JYPE twice this summer, and I'm planning to do SM and JYP again if I don't make it this time.
> 
> n e ways, I love y'all, thank you for staying with me while I haven't updated! And even when I have updated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> MENTIONS/DEPICTIONS OF:  
> Suicide, Homicide  
> *READER DESECRATION ADVISED*

  
"Oh! And that one time she decided she was a cat and-" Jisoo started as they exited the airport.  
"No, no, no, no, no. Shut up! We are not talking about that! EVER!" Jennie exclaimed, slapping a hand over Jisoo's mouth to stop her talking and stepped into the road.  
Rose and Lisa were too busy laughing thier asses off to realize the taxi slowly coming toward them.  
"Get your dumbasses out of the road." Jennie chuckled, grabbing the two's wrists and pulling them into the sidewalk.  
Lisa laughed, "I'm not that much of a dumbass!" she exclaimed in response, "I can't say the same for Chae though..."  
Rose glared at her, "I think all of us here can agree that you, Lisa, are the dumbass of this group."  
Lisa and Jisoo shared a look, but neither said anything to each other, "Fine, I claim the title of this groups dumbass." Lisa proclaimed.  
"Is your place that far from here?" Jisoo asked Lisa, moving to stand next to her as Jennie walked next to Rose in front of them.  
Lisa shook her head, "Nah." she responded, "It's a couple blocks down the road."  
"Oh, so we should be there in a few minutes then." Jennie said, a slight skip in her step.  
Lisa giggled, "Yeah, but I wanted to stop somewhere along the way, if that's okay with all of you?"   
"I'll be fine with going." Jisoo said, "As long as you're not taking us to a strip club. Are you taking us to a strip club?!"  
Lisa threw her head back and laughed loudly, "Oh heck no!!" she exclaimed, the rest of the girls bursting into loud and squeaky giggles, "We're just going to the noodle shop over by my flat!"  
Jisoo chuckled, "I know, I know, I was just messing with you!" she stepped a bit closer to Lisa, "Can't wait to go again, it's been so long since I last had their noodles! Or just been anywhere with you..."  
Rose heard a bit of what Jisoo had said, and squinted her eyes in suspicion, I thought she and Lisa had never met? How could she have been here before, especially with Lisa? she brushed it off as pushed it to the back of her mind as Lisa stepped in front of her and pulled open a sheer, glass door.  
"Here we are!" Lisa called, waving to the girl at the counter, "Just get me the usual." she said to her, "And the same for them."  
The girl waved Lisa behind the counter, and the held a short whispered conversation before the girl disappeared into the kitchen and Lisa walked back around the counter.  
"Let's go sit over here." Lisa said, leading them over to a small, black circular table surrounded by four chairs, two a deep red color, one a almost lime green, and the other off white.  
"You come here a lot?" Jennie asked, sitting in the green chair and resting her arms on the table.  
Lisa nodded, "A lot of my friends work here, so I usually come here after my own job." she said, "Plus its right near my flat, and the food here us amazing."  
Rose nodded, "I can attest to the good food, it's incredible, just wait and see!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you'll love the food here, Jennie." Jisoo added, quieter, but still audible, just barely, to Jennie.  
Jennie looked at her confused, until Lisa spoke up, "So, Chaeng, I heard through a little birdie, you find Jisoo attractive." Lisa said, lacing her fingers together and looking directly at Rose.  
Rose nodded, "I will admit, she is pretty."  
Jisoo turned to Jennie, "And is it true you, Jennie, think Lisa is attractive?" she asked, assuming the same position as Lisa.  
Jennie nodded, "I guess she is."  
Jisoo and Lisa shared a glance, before both relaxed in their seats as the same girl from earlier walked up to the table with their food, setting the tray down on the table so that the plates with the slightly lighter noodles were facing Jennie and Rose.  
"Enjoy." the girl said, eyeing Jennie and Rose with a slight bit of detest, unnoticed by the two, before turning to Lisa and Jisoo with a smile.  
"Thank you, Jisoo." Jisoo said to the waitress, a mischievous and knowing smirk on her lips.  
"Of course Jisoo." The waitress, Jisoo, responded before walking away.  
The girls ate their food in silence, enjoying the delicious noodles they had ordered, Jennie sat back in her chair after finishing her bowl of noodles, Rose doing the same, not too long after, Jisoo and Lisa joining quickly.  
"You were right, Rosie! You too Lisa!" Jennie exclaimed, "That was amazing!" she sighed happily, falling silent, barely thirty seconds later, began to claw and grasp at her throat, seeming like she was gasping for air, but wasn't able to get any.  
Rose quickly fell into the same predicament, Lisa and Jisoo watching, looks of mock shock on their faces as both girls eventually passed out, knowing they'd never wake up again.  
Large, twisted, happy grins spread across the faces of the two conscious girls at the table.  
Maybe that will teach them... Lisa thought, No one tries to steal my Jisoo from me.  
The two turned to each other their smiles slowly fading as what had happened, what they had done, sunk in, twisting their hearts.  
"Oh no..." Jisoo mumbled, hands flying to her mouth, realizing her _best friend_ was _dead_ , and it was _her_ that _killed her_ , _out of jealousy_.  
"W-what have we done?" Lisa asked the open, empty air of the noodle shop, choked sobs beginning to escape from her lips.  
Jisoo dragged herself up and stumbled toward the kitchen, which was now empty, as the other Jisoo had left after delivering their food.  
Lisa stayed seated as she heard Jisoo digging around quickly through the kitchen, standing and rushing to the room herself when she heard the rummaging stop.  
Jisoo stood in the middle of the kitchen, a bottle in her hand, a poison, exactly what they had used on Rose and Jennie, the cap off, more than half of the bottle gone, a maniacal grin on her lips as she held the bottle out to Lisa, who took it, downing the rest of the substance.  
Tears rushing down both the girls faces as they struggled to breath, sick, disgusted smiles on their faces as their consciousness faded to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended it-   
> Please don't hurt me *nervously smiles*

**Author's Note:**

> Go check me out on wattpad under the same user (self promotion bishes)


End file.
